


Boromir's Confusion

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem is written from Boromir's point of view.  It is his adolescent response to a question he never felt was truly answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromir's Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The throne is empty, the king long gone,  
Centuries before I pen this song.

The throne is empty, and dust gathers there,  
But there is no king to notice or care.

Others come, and see the throne,  
And wonder why it stands all alone.

They see my father, in the Steward’s chair,  
And think what _they_ would do, if they sat there.

But my father takes no notice, of hints or convention,  
Saying that ‘Stewards should be above such pretension.’

I see my father, in the Steward’s chair,  
And wonder how _I_ would do, if I sat there.

Could I subdue my natural inclination?  
Or would I force civil war upon my nation?

Would anyone follow my lead?  
Knowing that it is a _King_ we need?

Or would they ignore the foolish child?  
And say to each other, “His ways are wild.

But in time he will settle and make a good Steward.”  
Would a pat on the head be my only reward?

I love Gondor, my country of birth,  
I look at the people and see only their worth.

But my people are dying,  
Widows are crying,

A strong leader we need,  
One without greed.

Could I be that leader?  
Maybe a soldier,

Could win the people’s hearts,  
And learn, without arts,

How truly to _lead_ ,  
And fill the people’s need.

Or perhaps I will fail,  
No course is without travail.

At the least I _must_ try,  
Even if it means I die.

For if I fail, what worth would I bring,  
Even to a throne without a King.


End file.
